Everybody Needs a Little Jester in Their Lives
by Oberon O'Neil
Summary: 1899 brought raised prices to the newsies. They had a strike and won. Now 1900 brings them Jester and Brooke Lyn. Two names that spelt trouble with a capital 'T'. How will the newsies make it through this year alive. R&R please
1. Ill race ya for a quarter

**Everyone needs a little Jester**

**In their lives!**

_Ok, this story came from one of my other stories, Not Another Hole. If you have read it, you know what I mean. If you have not read it, then I hope you enjoy this. First Jester and Brooke Lyn wreaked havoc on the D-tent. Now they will wreak havoc on the newsies. I hope you like it._

"Jester what are you doin'?" Brooke Lyn asked, putting a hand on her hip and watched as her best friend sneaked up behind a bull on top of a horse.

Jester put a finger to her lips, hushing Brooke Lyn and then smirked. She quickly smacked the horse on its rump as hard as she could and then ran, hiding behind some crates to watch. The horse reeled up, catching the bull by surprise as he fell backwards. "Ahhh…" he tried to grab the reins, but missed landing on his back in a fresh pile of manure his horse had just done.

Jester burst out laughing, unable to control herself. She glanced up to see the officer staring angrily at her. "Why you little…"he growled, standing up and chased after her, not caring about his runaway horse. Jester's eyes widened and she squealed running as fast as she could. She passed Brooke Lyn, who just shook her head at her. "Good luck Jester." She called after her.

"Meet me at Tibby's!" Jester called out to her and then ducked into a building, the cop hot on her heels.

Brooke Lyn laughed and turned towards Tibby's. "One of these days you'll get caught Jester." She said to herself and opened the door to Tibby's and walked in. Tibby's was filled with boys this after noon and made it hard to find a spot. Finally she spotted an empty booth and made her way to it sitting down. She ignored a few whistles and avoided the boy's looks.

"Hey ya goily. Whatcha doin' sittin' here all by yaself?"

Brooke Lyn looked up to see a short guy with slicked back hair. "Tryin' to eat. What are you doin' buggin' a girl all by yaself?"

"Names Race. Mind if I sit down."

"Seats taken. Sorry." She faked a sad look. Race just shrugged and sat down anyway. "HE can find another one."

"Who?" she asked him, grinning.

"Whoever's seat this is." He replied.

"Oh no I don't think SHE would like that."

"She? Well then she can just sit next to me. Unless you want to sit next to me?" He smirked raising his brow invitingly.

"No thanks."

A bell sounded over the door as Jester ran inside out of breath. She looked around and spotted Brooke Lyn. She walked over and raised her brow at her, nodding towards Race. "Ya loin something new everyday huh." She grinned and sat down next to Race, pushing him over before he could say or do anything. "Move it or lose it buddy." She smirked and turned towards him leaning on her elbow.

"So hello, how are you? What's your name? What brings you ta these parts of Tibby's?" she batted her lashes at him her blue eyes sparkling.

Race blinked. "Um, well…Hi. Names Race and well I saw a beautiful girl and thought I'd say hi." He smirked, winking at Brooke Lyn. Brooke Lyn just rolled her eyes.

"Oh that's nice. So Race, what do you like to do?" She nodded to him as if this was all so interesting.

"Well I like to go to the racetracks and bet on da horses." He tapped his leg nervously. This girl was weird. He looked up to see the other guys watching. A few were snickering and whispering to each other.

"Oh, well that's nice. You like racing, and betting. Well how about this, I will race you and I'll bet ya a quarter I'll win." She smirked. Brooke Lyn nudged her under the table. Jester winked at her.

Races brows shot up. He was always up for a bet. "Race me huh?" He sized her up. The girl was pretty short, he was guessing around 4"9'. He could beat her. It was settled then. He nodded and held out his hand. "Ya got a deal."

Jester licked her hand and shook his, then slid out of the booth heading outside. She noticed that not only did Race and Brooke Lyn follow, but so did the other boys.

"Ok here's how it goes. We race and who ever gets back here first, wins. Got it."

Race was thinking too much of beating her and didn't think to ask where they were gonna race to. "Got it."

"Brookey you start us." She grinned and got ready. She looked over at Race and blew him a kiss. Race grinned at her.

"On your marks. Get set. GO!" Brooke Lyn shouted.

Race shot forward, running as fast as he could. Jester ran for about 8 feet and then turned around and ran back leaning onto a crate nearby Brooke Lyn. "I wonder how far he'll go." She asked as if she was a bystander this whole time. Brooke Lyn laughed. "You don't even have a quarter to give him."

"What do you mean? I won."

"No you didn't. You stopped." Brooke Lyn said looking around at the boys who were laughing at Race.

"Sure I did. I said that the first one back here wins. I never said how far we had to go." She grinned.

"Oh boy." Brooke Lyn laughed, shaking her head. "Race is gonna be so mad."

"His fault, he didn't ask." She shrugged and turned to one of the boys and tapped his shoulder. "Hey you."

The boy looked at her with the one eye that was showing. A patch covered his other. "What?"

"Where's Cowboy?"

"He's prolly wit Sarah at the Lodging House." He smirked as he saw Racetrack heading back this way. "You might want to hurry, Race don't look too happy."

Jester nodded and grabbed Brooke Lyn's hand, moving through the crowd and dashed down the street to the Lodging House. Race was too far away to see.

_Well what'd you think of that? Good start? Interested in reading more? Review and let me know. Thank you :)._


	2. Jester atch your soivous

**Shout Outs:**

Brooke Lyn: Thank You thank you bows. You know you're my favorite fan. I'm also replying on here instead of the group. I hope you like your shout out:)

Greenberry Hair Bonner: I know I already replied but I always like to shout out to everyone who reviewed. Thank you again for your review and I hope to hear from you again.

Midnight1899: Thank you, too for reviewing. I enjoyed reading it and I hope you enjoy it further. That sounded weird but you know what I mean ;).

Oh I also forgot to put a disclaimer on the first one so here it is on the second one. I Do not own any of the newsies except the ones I thought up, like Jester and Brooke Lyn. I also do not own JD as a actor, but I did make up his name and his personality.

Jester and Brooke Lyn walked into the dusty building. Brooke Lyn adjusted her hat and tucked a few strands of black hair behind her ear.

"'Ello! Cowboy!" Jester shouted nearly tripping on her pants. She pulled them up best she could, but they just fell back down. She had grabbed them off of a clothesline, not realizing how big they were. Not like there was time when she was being chased. She tightened the rope she had tied around her waist hoping it would help alittle.

After a few minutes a boy came down the stairs. He flipped his brow hair back and adjusted the red bandanna around his neck. "Yeah, who's calling me?"

"Hey ya Cowboy. How ya doin?" Jester grinned smoothly.

"I'm pretty sure I don't know you. I mean I would have remembered a couple of faces like dat." He raised his brow flirtatiously.

"No you don't. But I'm sure it doesn't come to a big surprise to you, to know that ya famous 'round dese parts. And well we was wonderin' if you'd let us stay here and sell. Or at least stay. We can pay our way, that's no problem. 'Sides I got a quarter comin' my way soon." She walked over to him cutely and gave him the cutest look she could muster. "Please?" she pouted and batted her lashes.

Brooke Lyn just shook her head and looked around the place, absently cleaning up the desk and straightening a few picture frames that had hung uneven on the walls. Jester was always the one that was able to get people to do what she wished, while she stayed in the background. She was the brains and the common sensed one. Jester was completely the opposite. But you just couldn't help but love her.

"Let me check to see if we got some bunks open." He grinned. Brooke Lyn knew Jester had won again.

"We don't take up much space and if you don't have room, we could always sleep down here or on da roof." She grinned flirtatiously flipping her strawberry blond curls over her shoulder.

"Right, well your lucky we do have a bunk open. Let me show you were it is." He said heading up the stairs. Jester nodded and jumped up running over to grab Brooke Lyns arm. "Come on, he's showing us our bunk."

"Alright, alright. I'm coming." She said letting her drag her up the steps.

When they reached the top of the steps, they noticed three rooms.

"That room on the right is the library, this one here is the washroom, and the one on the end is the sleepin' area." Jack explained.

"Mmm…So are there any other goils in 'ere?" Brooke Lyn asked.

"We got a small number, bout 6."

"Well now ya got 8. How ever will you boys deal." Jester smirked and twirled a curl around on her finger her blue/green eyes sparkling.

"Guess they'll just have to keep doing what they're doing." Brooke Lynn said glancing around. She walked over to the window and looked out onto the fire escape. There was a girl sitting on there, combing her hair and humming. The girl looked up at her, brushing her brown hair back behind her shoulder.

"Hello. Who are you?" she asked and stood up.

"Brooke Lynn."

"Oh, you must be new. Well it's nice to meet you. My name is Sarah. I'm a friend of Jacks." She held out her hand. Brooke Lynn nodded and then shook her hand.

"Excuse me. I'm going to come in so it wont be too awkward to have a conversation with someone in different rooms." She gave her a friendly smile.

"Oh, right. Okay." Brooke Lynn backed up and shot a look to Jester. _"Help Me." _She mouthed to her.

Jester raised her brow. Jack had gone to the other room to get a couple sheets and pillows. Just then Jester saw Sarah climb through the window.

"Geez Brooke Lyn, giving birth so soon. Didn't even know you were pregnant.' Jester shakes her head as if ashamed. 'She's a little too big maybe we should throw her back, eh?" She smirks.

Brooke Lynn sighed and shook her head. "This is Sarah." Sarah straightened her dress, giggling at what Jester had said.

"You're funny. What's your name?"

"Jester atch your soivous." She smirked and bowed.

"Well Jester it's very nice to meet you." She giggled some more and then looked up at Jack as he entered. "Oh Jack, you've got some entertaining new ones here." She flounced over to him and hooked her arm in his. "I was wondering what was keeping you, but now I see." She smiled sweetly.

Jester turned so only Brooke Lyn could see her and put her finger in her mouth like she was going to throw up. Brooke Lyn grinned and tried not to laugh. Jester turned back to Jack and Sarah putting on a huge smile.

"Yes well you know us little devils. Once we saw Jackey boy here we knew we just had to take up all his time. Not very often you meet such a fine, good looking man like him."

Brooke Lyn's eyes widened and she turned quickly going to the closest bed and started to make it. Sarah blinked and frowned slightly, while Jack just grinned. "Well thanks Jester. It's awful nice of you to say that."

"What? Jack…' she pulled away from him. 'Well I never…hmph." She turned around and walked out. Jack blinked and then followed her out.

"Sarah wait."

Jester smirked and walked over to Brooke Lyn. "Well everyone is just so nice here." She hopped onto the bed next to the one Brooke Lyn was making. "This will be fun."


	3. What is that unpleasent aroma

Shout Outs!

Brooke Lyn: Yeah yeah I know. Its really not my fault when I spell check it doesn't catch it, because the spell checker keeps trying to get me to change all my 'Lyn' to 'Lynn'. So yeah I apologize though, I'm working on it:). Luv ya hun and thank you.

Greenberry Hair Bonner: Yeah I know I got some errors. Stupid spell checker hates me and doesn't catch everything. Pouts but its all good it's a definite step up from my earlier works, so that's cool. :).

Thanks for another wonderfully inspiring review. ;)

Note: More explanation on who JD is. I know he hasn't been introduced yet, but for future reference. JD is one of the main extra's/dancing boys. He has a dark yellow shirt and a brown vest. He wears a red bandanna thing around his neck and he has brown hair. I will name a few shots you see him in. 1.) In the nun scene Dutchy hands half his biscuit thing to him. 2) In the scene just after the nuns, in the ally. He's one of the two boys that jump off the wall. He then is in the front on the right side of the screen next to Jack just before they point out the headlines. And 3) In the once and for all song he is with Skittery and another newsie and a house of a lady. He's on the right side and hands the lady a paper. Well I hope those help you find Him. He's adorable. Anyway on with the story. :)

Jester and Brooke Lyn were heading to the park when Race caught up to them.

"Hey You!" he called out to Jester. "You made a fool o' me."

"No I didn't. You did, but that reminds me. You owe me a quarter." She grinned.

"No I don't. You cheated."

"No I didn't. If you recall correctly I said the first one back wins. I never said how far we had to go. So you looked like an idiot. Then it was yer own fault."

Race growled. "What's your deal?"

"Is this guy botherin' you Jester."

Jester shrugged and Race and then looked up to see Oscar Delancy approaching them. Race turned to look and then smirked. "Dear me, what is that unpleasant aroma. I fear the sewers may have backed up during the night. Nope its just Oscar Delancy."

Jester and Brooke Lyn burst out laughing. Oscar fumed. "I'll get you for that." He readied to punch him, but Jester walked in between them.

"Hey Osca', comin' ta rescue little ol' me. Now that's the fifth time this week. If I wasn't mistaken, it would seem you been watchin' me."

Oscar grinned. "Well..." he had forgotten about Race for the time being. "I came over to ask ya something."

Brooke Lyn nudged Race and motioned for him to come sit with her on the bench. "You might get sick if you watch this so I recommend sitting down."

Race raised his brow. "Huh..." Brooke Lyn just shook her head, put a finger to her mouth and motioned for him to watch.

"Now Oscar if it's the same question you've been asking me, then the answer is no." Jester picked at a loose string on her shirt and then brushed down the wrinkles in her shirt.

"Why wont you just give it a try Jester. You might be surprised." Oscar frowned and stared at her closely.

Jester looked up at him and saw him staring at her. "That's not it. I'm just not interested. And stop undressing me with yer eyes."

Oscar smirked. "You like it and you know it." He looked down at himself. "What could not be interesting about me."

Race exchanged a look with Brooke Lyn. "Wow I think he loves himself more then Spot does."

"I've never met Spot so I couldn't tell ya." Brooke Lyn nodded. She had heard about the famous Brooklyn leader and wondered if he was really as scary as most people said.

Jester rolled her eyes. "Its not you, really. It's me. Now if you'll excuse me. I have to get back to my friends."

"One of these days Jester. You'll give in. I know it." Oscar grinned and then turned around and walked back to the DO.

Jester shook her head and walked over to where Race and Brooke Lyn were. "When will he ever get the picture."

Brooke Lyn shrugged. "He's a guy, what do you expect."

"Hey I resent that. Not all guys are slime balls like Oscar." Race frowned. "Take me for instance. I'm a great guy." He pulled out a cigar and put it in his mouth unlit. "Who's up for going to the racetrack?"

The girls shook their heads. "Not today. We're off ta get some sun."

"Yeah sun." Brooke Lyn rolled her eyes. She still didn't understand her friend sometimes and she's known her since they were five.

"Well more money for me." Race smirked and nodded to them heading off to the racetrack.

"Right." Jester laughed. "He's weird."

"You're weird."

"I know. Come on Brookey. Lets go feed the boids or somethin'."

"Or somethin'."


	4. Just like my dog Spot

Shout Outs!

Just Da Girl: He he. Yes they are always up to something. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I'm glad you enjoy this story. :)

Brooke Lyn: Aww yer to kind brookey. :). I'm glad you say that. Sides how could you not like us. He he. Ya know. Well aspects of us. ;).

Greenberry Hair Bonner: lol that's ok your secrets safe with me ;). Yeah I always thought Oscar was adorable. Its sad that they got such a bad rep. :).

Brooke Lyn was sitting on her bed, the bottom of the bunk, when Race came waltzing in whistling. Brooke Lyn looked up at him and he grinned at her pulling out a beautiful bouquet of flowers from behind his back.

"For you." He winked at her as she took them.

"Um...Thanks." she sniffed them. They were wild flowers of all different colors. "What are these for?"

Race shrugged and sat down across from her. "I was wonderin' if you'se would like ta go out wit me, ya know. Like a date...er somethin'." He said running a hand through his black hair and avoiding her eyes.

Brooke Lyn smiled and gave him a sad look. She didn't want to hurt his feelings, but she really didn't feel anything towards him but friendship.

"Race I..." Brooke Lyn started but Race cut her off standing up quickly.

"It's ok you don't have to answer right now. How about you think about it and then tell me later." He bowed to her grinning and then left before she could say anything else.

"Oh boy." She said shaking her head and getting up to find a vase for the flowers.

* * *

Jester sat down grinning and put her new cowboy hat on her head. It was a little big on her so she had to keep her head up so that it wouldn't fall in her face.

"Hey where's Cowboy?"

Jester looked up to see a kid a little taller then her, walking up to her.

"What's it to ya?" She said standing up and crossing her arms.

"We got business." The boy stopped in front of her. She saw that he had an amazing pair of blue/gray eyes. He had his hand resting on top of his cane.

"Mmm...Well foist tell me yer name."

The boy gave her a look as if she was stupid for asking. "I'm Spot. Brooklyn leader. Ain't you ever hoid o' me?"

"Spot...nope." she lied. "Kinda scrawny aren't ya?" She said walking up to him and feeling his arm.

Spot pulled away from her. "You got guts kid. And if you had any brains at all you'd think before you said anything like dat again."

"Spot. Okay Spot. Oh and Spot...Cowboy ain't here...Spot." She grinned.

Spot narrowed his eyes at her. "Where is he?"

"Why he's over at Sarahs,Spot. Or at Tibby's,Spot. Or somewhere else,Spot. He's lookin' for his hat so he could be gone for awhile,Spot." Jester smirked tipping her hat at him.

Spot growled. "Now look here. Why do you keep sayin' my name like dat?"

"Well I don't know Spot. I guess I just like yer name, Spot. I think its because ever since I lost my dog, Spot. I didn't think I'd ever find someone to replace him. But it just seems that maybe you're my dog, Spot reincarnated." She smirked and winked at him, obviously playing with him.

Spot's nose flared and he turned around and left, swearing that if she weren't a girl he would have hit her.

Jester watched him leave and burst out laughing. "Come on Mr. Hat. I gotta go hide ya before Jack comes back." She said heading into the LH.

Note: sorry so short :). Hope you liked it though.


	5. Lets go meet the girls

Shout Outs!

GreenBerry Hair Bonner: Spot is so fun to pick on :).

Sout-Britt: Thanks. I like Jester she is a fun character to do. :).

* * *

Brooke Lyn was coming down the stairs looking for Jester, when she saw Jester walk inside.

"Hey Jester, guess what just happened to me." She said setting the vase of flowers down on the desk.

"You raided a flower field?" She smirked.

"No. Race just brought me these and asked me out." Brooke Lyn rolled her eyes at Jester.

"Well isn't that sweet." Jester teased.

"Oh your just jealous." She smirked.

"Why do you have Jacks hat?"

"Don't I look cute." Jester made a pose for her. Brooke Lyn shook her head.

"Why do I get the feeling Jack didn't give you his hat?"

"Because he didn't." she smirked. "He's out looking for it now."

"Jester when will you behave." Brooke Lyn snagged the hat off Jesters head.

"When behaving becomes fun." Jester was going to snatch the hat back but she heard Jacks voice at the door. "Hide it."

"What? Oh..." she realized what Jester meant when she saw Jack walk in. She quickly threw it behind the desk.

"Now Spot, I'm sorry. She's new here." Jack was explaining.

"Well you need to teach her some manners." Spot growled and walked in. His eyes narrowed on Jester. "You again!"

"Yup." She smirked and blew a kiss at him. "I missed ya Spotty. I'm so glad you came back."

Spot fumed. "Jack..."

"Jester will you and Brooke Lyn go find something to do. Me and Spot have some business to talk over."

"Yes WE can do that." Brooke Lyn nodded, grabbing Jesters arm and pulled her out the door.

"Bye Spot." Jester winked at him.

"You just love aggravating people don't you?" Brooke Lyn said when they were outside.

"You know it." Jester grinned and then looked back at the closed door. "Wonder what they're talking about."

"Don't even think about it." Brooke Lyn warned her. "They want privacy and you are gonna give them it."

Jester pouted. "You're no fun." She slumped onto the stairs.

"No I'm just considerate."

"So am I."

"You wish." Brooke Lyn laughed.

"I am." She frowned and then looked up at Brooke Lyn. "Well what are we gonna do for mischief now?"

"Is that all you think about?"

"Well no. I think about boys too." She giggled.

"God save us all." Brooke Lyn sighed.

"Come on Brookey. Lets go to the little office place that sells papers. There should be a lot of guys around there. Besides maybe we'll see some of the girls." She grinned.

"You mean the distribution center." Brooke Lyn said as they stood up.

"Yeah that." Jester laughed.

(Sorry this was so Short but I if anyone wants characters in here I may need to know before I can continue. :) )

**Note: If anyone has a character that they would like in this fic just send me some info. I have six girls that live there already that you can be or you can be a new girl. Just let me know. I did this with a couple of my stories and I had fun with it and now I think it would be fun to do it again. Just send me: **

**Name/**

**Newsie's Name/**

**Description/ **

**Past/**

**Personality/**

**Hobby's/**

**pet peeves/**

**guy that you like and or are with and or the guy that you are with but want to be with someone else type dealy thing. /**

**the only boy who is not available is Spot because Brooke Lyn wants to be with him, but you can always be one of the girls he see's before he gets with Brooke Lyn if you know what I mean. **

**Also send me any other information you want me to have about your character. Sorry if I've lost you. But yeah you get the idea. Bye :).**


	6. woah there sparky!

**SHOUTOUTS! **

Thanks everybody who replied to my story and sent me a character sheet. I am very happy that you all would like to be in my story. I hope that it works out and I apologize in case your characters aren't like what they are supposed to be like. If you have any problems with them please write me and let me know how I can better them and I will try and get as close as I can. Also I don't know any Italian so if you have anything in Italian that I can put in her for her to spew off when she gets mad just send it to me and I can put it in. I can make it work without having to actually put Italian in but I thought it'd be funner :). Well anyway I hope you all enjoy this and your characters. Thanks again :).

Greenberry Hair Bonner Brooke Lyn

**xLittlexItalyx Just da Girl**

Scout-britt

* * *

Jester and Brooke Lyn found their way to the distribution office just in time to find a few people still in line waiting to buy their afternoon papers. 

"Look Brookey, we're just in time!" Jester smirked and grabbed her arm pulling her.

"In time for what?"

"People girl, people! Geez, get with the program, Brookey." Jester looked at her exasperated.

"O.K., O.K., sorry." Brooke Lyn held up her free hand. "Didn't realize you were such a FREAK!" She teased. Jester just shook her head a smirked.

"How bout that girl over there? She looks lonely." She said pointing towards a couple of girls perusing the paper.

"What about her?"

"HELLO!" Jester called out to the girl, closing the distance between them. She held out her hand and grinned. "Hi, how ya doing? Whatcha up to? What's yer name?"

The girl had to look down at Jester, because she was almost a foot taller then her. Her blue-gray eyes widened with surprise. "Umm…" she blinked and raised her brow. She had seen them a few times, but had never talked to them before.

"Well?" Jester prodded. When the girl still didn't answer Jester shrugged and then started introducing herself. "Well alright. My name is Jester, and this here is my right hand gal, Brooke Lyn. Now this is where you tell us your name." She grinned.

"Um…My names Hair." She gave Jester a shy smile and tucked a piece of her dark brown hair behind her ear. Jester saw that her hair went down to her waist and it had a red hue to it, when the sun hit it. Hair was about to shake Jester's offered hand when they were interrupted by someone running into Jester.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

After Jester steadied herself she looked up to see another girl standing there shrugging apologetically. She was pretty skinny and a little shorter then Hair.

"It's alright. It happens." Jester grinned. The girl nodded a slight glint of mischief evident in her greenish-blue eyes.

"Hey Hair, how's the headlines? Must be good, ya got like a million papes there."

"No just 600."

"600!" Jester and Brooke Lyn exclaimed at the same time.

"Yeah see, Hair here is our, how do I say, Newsie god. She can peddle more papes then anyone 'round here. Even more then Kelly." The girl smirked. She put an arm around Hair's shoulder as she said this.

"Fire…" Hair put a hand to her neck rubbing nervously. "Don't you have to get yer papes or something?"

"So yer names Fire? I'm Jester this is Brooke Lyn."

"Mmm, right." Fire nodded. "You guys sell?"

"Sure." Jester shrugged.

"Alright I'll see ya later." Fire smirked again as if she knew something they didn't and then ran to get in line.

"She's a little weird." Jester commented as Fire left.

"And you're not." Brooke Lyn shook her head. "Don't mind Jester here, she's a little ya know...woohoo!" She explained and made the crazy sign next to her head and pointed to Jester.

Hair chuckled a little. "Its ok. I'm used to weird people. There's so many of them around here, you'd be surprised."

Brooke Lyn nodded and Jester punched her playfully in the arm. "Hey stop talking like I ain't here."

"It was nice meeting you both, but I have to go sell now and you should go get yer papes."

"Yeah. Well see ya around." Jester waved.

"Bye Hair." Brooke Lyn nodded.

Jester and Brooke Lyn made their way to the line. Fire was at the end of it and was the next one up.

"100 papes." Fire grinned and pulled out a little coin bag that looked oddly familiar to Jester. She raised her brow and thought for a second then grinned. She must have taken it when she 'accidentally' ran into her.

Fire dug opened the coin bag to get the change when all she found was a piece of paper and a few stones to weigh it down. "What the…" She pulled it out the paper and unfolded it. "Gotcha!" She read aloud. "Huh?"

Jester burst out laughing. She had been waiting for someone to try and pick pocket her, for that exact reason. She always carried an extra coin bag on her rope belt. It was empty except for a piece of paper that had 'Gotcha' written in chalk on it. Her real coin bag she had hidden in her shoe. It was uncomfortable, but harder to be stolen. Brooke Lyn looked at her and raised her brow.

"What'd ya do this time?"

Fire looked over at her Jester and raised her brow approvingly. "Touché" she said and tossed the bag back at her. Jester caught it and grinned. Fire pulled out her money from her pocket and took her papers and headed off to her selling spot.

"Just another one of my plans turning out right again, my friend." She explained to Brooke Lyn.

"I'll never figure you out Jes."

"I know Brooke Lyn. That's the beauty of it."

* * *

After the girls got their papers they walked down the steps and headed towards the park. 

"Any idea what yer doin'?" Brooke Lyn asked.

"No idea. You?"

"Nope. Good thing we only bout a few."

"A few. I got 50. Its what Fire got, so I figured that's what we were suppose to get. Why how many did you get?" Jester raised her brow.

"I got like 15. Why would you get 50? You don't even know how to sell papers!" Brooke Lyn growled and swatted her upside the head with a paper.

"Hey now." She tried to duck, but wasn't fast enough. "So I'm an idiot. You should know this by now. Yer suppose to the brains of this outfit."

"You're not an idiot Jester. Now lets go see who we can pawn these papes off on." She said shaking her head.

"Alright Alright. There's a million people in the park. I'm sure we'll find someone." Jester sighed and kicked a rock. "Hey Brookey look! It's Blink. He's selling over there with some other kid."

"Well let's go see if he'll sell these for us." Brooke Lyn walked over to Blink and his selling partner. Jester followed close behind as she patted her hair in place. "Hey Blink"

Blink turned and grinned. "Hey Brooke Lyn and Jester. What are you gals up to?"

Jester smirked and grinned back at Blink. "Hey ya Blink. How's it rollin'? Who's ya friend?" She grinned and winked at Blinks friend. Blink tried not to laugh.

"Woah, there Sparky."

"Hey that's my word." Jester frowned and crossed her arms. "What you afraid of cute girls."

"Ya mind pulling yer friend back a few yards from me. I don't swing that way." The kid said. Jester raised her brow at his slightly higher pitched tone.

"What ya gay?" Jester smirked.

"No, I'm saying I'm not. Ya blind or something kid." The boy shook his head and took his hat off letting his brown hair fall down to his shoulders. Jester jumped back, her face turning a bright shade of red. Brooke Lyn burst out laughing as did Blink.

"Oh boy, now this is great." Brooke Lyn smirked. "You just flirted with a girl!" She pointed at Jester and laughed some more.

The girl crossed her arms and smirked. She nudged Blink. "Am I good or what?"

Blink couldn't say anything he was still laughing.

"I'm never gonna hear the end of this am I?" Jester covered her face with her hands.

"Nope. This will live on until you die. And even after…" Brooke Lyn was cut off by Jester pouncing on her.

"I will hurt you so bad." Jester was now laughing herself.

"Should we leave you two alone?" The girl asked.

Jester rolled off of Brooke Lyn and stood up brushing some dirt off her cloths. "So are ya gonna tell us yer name or am I just gonna have to call you Sparky."

The girl shook her head and shrugged.

"This is Tac. Tac Walker." Blink introduced them as he helped Brooke Lyn up.

"Nice to meet you." Brooke Lyn smiled and nudged Jester, who stood there sizing Tac up.

"I wouldn't try anything. I'm 5'4" and I got a hell of an upper cut." Tac said as she tucked her hair back up into her hat.

"What?" Jester shrugged innocently.

"See we're actually here to see if you might want to sell some extra papes. Ya know make some extra cash." Brooke Lyn explained before Jester could say anything else.

"Why don't you need the money?" Blink asked.

"We're ok. So what do you think? I got 15 and Freakazoid here has 50."

"What's in it for us?" Tac asked.

"Money! Duh!" Jester shook her head as she shoved Brooke Lyn for her 'freakazoid' comment.

"I could use some. I didn't have enough to buy my usual this mornin'. I lent some money to Race last night. He had a winning tip at the racetracks, but well you know Race." Blink grinned and Brooke Lyn handed him their papers.

"Yeah. Well then you guys can divide them up however you want. Thanks for taking them." She grinned and looked over at Jester who looked to be having a staring contest with Tac. Except they both looked like they were about to kill each other.

"Hey no sweat."

"Well I better take her away before they stain the grass red." Brooke Lyn smirked and tugged at Jester. She didn't budge. Blink put a paper in front of Tac's face, breaking their eye contact.

"Next time." Tac warned before Blink turned her away from them. Jester just stuck her tongue out at her.

"Come on Jes. Lets leave the nice people alone." She said finally able to pull Jester away.

"But she started it." Jester pouted.

"Yeah yeah. That's what you always say."

"Well that was fun. Who's next!" Jester grinned.

"God help me." Brooke Lyn sighed and shook her head as she followed Jester.

**Note:** Have no fear if your character was not in this chapter it will be in the next one. Also if your unhappy with the descriptions have no fear they will get more descriptive in the next couple chapters. I had the descriptions like this on purpose, not that I forgot. :). I hope you liked it. Bye :).


	7. Is she always like dis?

Hey guys! Its me Finally! I know lol. Well I am here to put up another Chapter :).

**SHOUTOUTS!**

**Lover 3:** Thank you so much, oui I love Jester too. Lol :).

**Just da Girl**: Course I did. You sent me a profile. I'm glad you liked her. It was fun to play off her. :).

**Scout-britt**: This is going to be interesting:). Your char is going to be fun, if I mess it up just let me know :).

**xLittlexItalyx**: I am happy you enjoyed it. Sorry its taking me so long to update. Had a terrible writers block :P.

**Hair:** LOL, whoops. I see that I messed that up, but its all good now your super Newsgal :). I can change it if you prefer :). Its all good.

**Brooke Lyn**:#) :P :D.

"Ooh, look Brooky! It's the Brooke Lyn bridge. Yer favorite place." Jester grinned pointing to the long famous bridge.

"Yeah, Its only been there for how long now." Brooke Lyn remarked sarcastically.

"Lets yell from it!" Jester said excitedly and grabbed Brooke Lyns arm pulling her to the bridge.

"Ya know I can follow ya me self without ya draggin' me everywhere."

"Look! Theres people!"

"Great, just what you needed." Brooke Lyn teased.

Jester gave her an innocent look and grinned. "What? I'se a poifect angel."

"Right. Whatever you say Jest."

"Wonder if dere from 'hatten." Jester thought aloud.

"Well I'm sure we're gonna find out." Brooke Lyn fixed her hat, since it almost flew off when Jester grabbed her.

"Hey! Hey you girls!" Jester called out to the two girls. The girls were sitting down, one hat two french braids and the other had her brown wavy hair.

"Midnight, you should really get some sleep." Brooke Lyn overheard the girl with braids comment to the other girl once they got up to them.

"Hi, you guys from around her?"

The girl with the braids looked at them like they were crazy. "Scuse me?" she asked.

"I'm Jester this is Brooke Lyn. We're new at the Manhatten Lodging House. Where…are…you…from?" Jester said talking slower and louder when she asked them the question again.

"We aint deaf!" The girl with the brown wavy hair snapped at them.

"You'll have to excuse my friend, shes hasn't slept in a couple days, so shes a little snappy." The other girl stood up and spit in her hand, holding it out to them. "Names Artemis. This is Midnight."

"I can answer myself." Midnight snapped again. "Names Mid…"she was starting to respond when she closed her eyes and seemed to have fallen asleep.

Jester smirked. "She do this often?"

Brooke Lyn shook Artemis' hand. "Nice ta meet ya."

"Yeah. She'll be fine once she wakes up again."

Jester nodded. "Mm…I see."

"So you from Manhatten?" Brooke Lyn asked, going back to the original question.

"Yeah. Been quite awhile now too." Artemis nodded.

"Hey I like yer hair. How do you do that?" Jester asked walking behind Artemis to get a better look.

"I don't know." Artemis shrugged.

"Do ya think you could do that to my hair sometime?"

"I guess." Artemis raised her brow at Brooke Lyn. "She always like this?"

Brooke Lyn waved her off. "Yeah, shes weird. That's my only explanation." She grinned.

"Mmm…I see."

"Yer doin' it again Brookey." Jester frowned.

"Doin' what?"

"Talkin' like I'm not here."

"What can I say, it's a past time of mine." She teased her friend.

Artemis chuckled at the two. "You two will fit right in. I can tell."

"Bread, not eggs. Two for three…Ha…" Midnight mumbled in her sleep and then woke up. "What? Where am I?" she blinked.

"Bridge." Artemis answered, grinning. She was used to Midnight's random falling alseep. She barely ever slept and without warning would fall asleep no matter what she would be doing.

"Again!" Midnight hopped up. "Heylo!" she smiled at Brooke Lyn and Jester.

"Hello?" Jester smirked. "I think shes tweakin'." She nudged Brooke Lyn.

"Shh…she's right there." Brooke Lyn tried to stifle a giggle.

"Names Midnight. Who are ya?" Her honeybrown eyes looked at them questioningly.

Brooklyn and Jester blinked. Midnight was definatly more friendly now then when she was earlier.

"This is Brooke Lyn and Jester. You were introducing yourself when you feel asleep." Artemis explained with a smirk.

"Right." Midnight nodded and held her hand out to them. Just as Brooke Lyn was about to shake it Midnight pulled it back. "Too slow." She grinned.

Artemis smirked. "Don't mind her, shes a joker. Shes the spunky one."

"Oh no. I already got one of those in mylife." Brooke Lyn shook her head in fake dismay.

"Have no fear Brooke Lyn. Theres just more love to go around. I think you and I will get along swell." Jester took her bowler off and bowed to Midnight.


	8. I forgot how annoyin' you are

Since I took so long to get my last chapter up, I am giving you a double feature! Enjoy!

_**A Week Later!**_

"Can somebody pass me a towel please. I tink I forgot one." Midnight called out.

"Here ya go." Jester smirked as she passed her one over the stall.

"Thanks." Midnight said and then realized that the towel was soaked. "Hey!"

Jester burst out laughing and ran out of the shower room.

"You better watch yer back. I'll get you back." Midnight laughed. She enjoyed getting pranked, but she was one to prank back and usually worse.

-----------------------------------------------

Brooke Lyn looked around to make sure everyone was up. She spotted Artemis still in bed and sighed, walking over. She didn't much care for waking Artemis up. She tended to be very cranky in the morning. Brooke Lyn had already put herself in the role of Mother Hen.

"Artemis!" Brooke Lyn called out her name as she stopped a few feet away from her bed. She didn't want to be subject to her swings again. She absently rubbed her bruised arm where Artemis had punched her yesterday.

"Leave me alone!" Artemis growled and threw her pillow at Brooke Lyn and rolled over onto her stomach.

"Get up, gotta sell papes." She demanded.

"Cant you see the sun's not even up yet. Why don't you yell at the sun." Artemis mumbled into her mattress.

"The sun's up. Now get up." She kicked the frame of the bunk, satisfied when Artemis picked her head up. Brooke Lyn headed towards the stairs. In a few minutes Artemis would be fine.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Tac sat on the steps of the DO perusing the paper.

"How's da headlines Tac?" Hair asked walking up to her, her stack of papers in hand.

"Not so good. Pullitzah definitely created dis Woild." She smirked and smacked the corner of the paper where the name of the paper was.

Hair laughed lightly. "Yeah, I bet Hearst has better headlines. We should just head that way and sell dose papes."

"Amen ta dat sistah." Tac winked.

Fire walked over carrying a lit paper. "What are we amenin' to?"

"Fire what are you'se doin'? Ya boinin' ya money down the drain." Hair exclaimed.

"Naw, I found dis in the guttah. Its yestadays." She dropped the paper once the flames got too close to her hand. "Sides its bad anyway."

"Well it's no better taday." Tac said.

"One of these days yer gonna light yaself on fire." Hair said as she stepped out the fire.

Tac smirked. "Now wouldn't that be ironic."

Fire and Hair both giggled in response.

"Well bettah start hawkin' headlines." Hair said as she headed for her selling spot.

"Yeah yeah. 'Nother day, 'nother nothin'." Tac smirked.

"See ya at Tibbys fer lunch." Fire called out to them.

----------------------------------------------------------

After they gave the waiter their order: Jester, Midnight, and Brooke Lyn sat down in a booth and waited for the others to arrive.

"So how was sellin'?" Midnight asked.

"Good good. Thanks ta you guys showin' us. I think I got the hang of it real well." Brooke Lyn sipped her coke.

"Yeah, I ain't so bad myself." Jester grinned.

"Yeah shore. I had ta sell half ya papes for ya." Brooke Lyn smirked.

"So! At least I sold like ten of them." She grinned.

"Out of what 40." Midnight laughed.

"Exactly!" Brooke Lyn winked at Jester. Jester nudged her under the table.

"You shush."

"Oh hey, I think our order is up. I'll go get it." Midnight said as she scooted out of the booth. This was the perfect time for her to get back at Jester for this morning.

"Sure." Jester and Brooke Lyn said in unison and then laughed at themselves, not suspecting a thing. Jester had already forgotten about this morning's adventure.

Jester stood up. "I have to go to the little girls room." She said in her most proper voice. "Now if you'll excuse me." She got up and made her way to the bathroom.

Spot walked in and saw Brooke Lyn. He walked over and sat down.

"Brooke Lyn isn't it?" he asked.

Brooke Lyn nodded glancing up at him. She recognized him as Spot. She hadn't seen him since that day at the Lodging House. She hadn't actually looked at him either. Her mouth nearly dropped when he shot her his trademark smirk.

"Where's da troublemaka?" he asked. Brooke Lyn willed herself to look away from him and his mesmerizing blue eyes.

"She's around here somewhere." She grinned. _Come on Brooke Lyn pull yaself togetha. Since when do you get this way around guys?_ She looked up at him and offered him a slight smile._ Since they started lookin' that._ She shook her thoughts away.

"Why if it isn't my pal Spotty boy." Jester smirked as she sat down next to Brooke Lyn. She had only gone to wash her hands and hadn't been gone long. "Did ya miss me?" She gave him a huge smile.

"Right, I forgot how annoyin' you were." Spot growled when she called him Spotty boy.

"Aww I tink he did miss me. What do you tink Brookey?" Jester patted his cheek and then pulled her hand away when she saw the death look in his eyes.

"Um…What?" Brooke Lyn blinked. She must have started staring again. Her cheeks flushed slightly until she pushed it down.

Midnight came back with their food and set it down on the table.

"Here you go Brooke Lyn." She said as she passed her order to her. Brooke Lyn thanked her as she took her plate. She picked up Jesters plate and handed it to her a mischievous glint in her eye. "Jester, your plate."

"Why thank you Night." Jester grinned.

"Hey Spot." Midnight grinned at him and then looked at the girls

"Enjoy ladies!" Midnight said as she sat down to eat her fries.

"Oh Mr. Burger. How are you today? Did you miss me? I missed you. Now its time to feed me." Jester said to her burger.

Spot and Midnight exchanged mock-scared looks. Brooke Lyn just shrugged; again this was something she was used to. "Yer just lucky she's not singin' to it." She smirked.

Jester smirked. "I could ya know."

"No thanks." Spot shook his head. "Please no."

Jester smirked and shrugged. "Yer loss."

"I'm sure." Spot rolled his eyes.

"Now where were we before we were so rudely interrupted." Jester was back to talking to her burger. She made a kissy sound to it and was about to take a bite out of it when a spider crawled out of it.

Jesters eyes widened and instantly threw her burger, making it land on Midnight, who was across from her. She jumped up, screaming at the top of her lungs and wiping at herself as if there were spiders crawling all over her. "Get it off! Get it off! Oh my god! Get it off!" she kept yelling frantically.

Midnight had let out a small scream out of surprise and flung the burger back onto Jesters plate. The three at the table burst out laughing.

"Looks like it pays to stay awhile." Spot commented through his laughter.

Midnight fell out of the booth and onto the floor as she held her stomach. "It hurts, it hurts." She got out through her laughter. She had been laughing so hard her stomach now hurt.

"Touché Miss Midnight. Touché." Jester's brow rose as she smirked at her. She was now convinced that the spider was not on her and had sat back down.

"Jester's deathly afraid of spiders. How'd you know?" Brooke Lyn asked after the laughter had subsided.

"Just a wild guess. Most people jump at them." Midnight explained.

"Well I'd pay to see that again." Spot smirked.

"I bet you would. Well how bout it be you next time buddy boy." Jester pointed to him and grinned. She was beginning to like picking on the Brooklyn leader.

"Would you like that." Spot smirked.

"IT would be interesting." Jester laughed. "Right girls."

Brooke Lyn and Midnight nodded. "Right!"

Okay for some reason its not letting me put breaklines in there so i hope this isnt messed up now. I hope you liked it :).


End file.
